


sense, sensibility

by katsuzawariku



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuzawariku/pseuds/katsuzawariku
Summary: well. its cowboys





	sense, sensibility

_EDWARDS, LILLY  
APPROX 5’4, ESTIMATED AROUND 19 YEARS OF AGE. BENEFICIARY OF THE EDWARDS FAMILY.  
SPOTTED ESCAPING, ARMED, FROM SAINT DENIS POLICE STATION, TOWARDS THE BAYOU, ACCOMPANIED BY COMPANION, 5’6, DARK HAIR.  
**ARMED AND HOSTILE. APPROACH WITH CAUTION.**_

lilly's attention was only half drawn away at the sound of cutlery in a dish being held out beside her, her hands blindly reaching for the bowl as the scanned the paper on the ground, twice, thrice again. it's not like this wasn't something she hadn't seen before; being the heiress of well known and infamous outlaws where each rumor about them was more absurd than the last, and sleeping lightly and keeping on your feet to run from laws that wanted to hunt you and sedate you like a rare breed of horse-- she'd seen the posters around, of course (and torn them down discretely shortly thereafter).  
the _details,_ however, were getting nothing short of upfront and precise. not to mention--

"seems like they've gotten you into the paper too, leo." lilly said with a huff, finally grabbing the bowl from the hand and taking the metal spoon to her mouth, sipping at the stew, still warm. the stew maker and boy in question, mouth still full of bread (which he insisted on going to town and buying, much to the outlaw's dismay) took the ratty paper as she handed it to him, scanning it over as he chewed thoughtfully. he was a ragged young man-- hardly a man, still barely 16. never something that came up in their friendship, but when lilly saw him trodding across the street excitedly to look at a rather expensive looking horse, or when he'd try his ever hardest not to cry at a gunshot wound-- she was always reminded of his startling youth. 

"well, shoot." he said after swallowing and giving a shake of his head. he paused again. "hope m' pa doesn't hear about this." 

lilly snorted, grabbing the paper back before crumpling it up and throwing it to the glow of the fire the same way a young child would toss their toy away after getting bored of it. she watched the fire flickering and breathing away in the dark before swallowing the poster in an amber maw, unfurling and blackening as she watched. "think yer pa is the least of our worries right now." lilly said, mostly to herself. 

the boy shook his head, "'s bull! where else 'm i gonna go for horse remedies?" 

she raised a brow. "shouldn't be an issue to get some from a supplier." 

"it's just not the same when it's not homemade." he said with a theatrical sigh, laughing and raising his hands in mock surrender and wincing only a little when the outlaw gave a mocking punch to his shoulder. 

"relax. we got money, horses," she gave a gesture over to leo, who gave a small bow in return, "and most of all-- we got each other. and that's all we need." 

they gave chuckles and smiled, sipping slowly at their dinner. lilly gazed over their (temporary, but cozy) camp, if one could call it that-- a simple two cots over a deer skin, and at the foot of a towering oak tree was a lantern hung on a branch, illuminating the reins and silhouettes of their horses, resting peacefully after the long day. their camp was on the edge of the forest near a simple farm, a 5 minute ride away from the emerald train station-- which would be their next destination.  
but for now-- the thick night air reduced the swaying current of western life to a slow, mellow oasis. what was uncomfortably hot and sticky during the day left behind a warm breeze running through the acres during the night with the smell of earth and smoke. the mellow heat seemed to lull the sounds in the fields to a murmur, all crickets and the occasional cawing from a bird some ways away on the powerpoles.  
lilly sighed.  
it was beautiful, she wasn't one to deny that, but if just for now.  
that's how it's been for her, and how it'll stay like slow molasses on cotton, for as long as she can see. running from a law that wanted to take whats left of her parent's legacy and stifle it like a cigar under a boot-- not to mention the added vigilance and urgency from lawmen due probably uncountable records of her thefts, assaults, frauds and other things shes needed to do to get her an inch closer to know what's left of her tattered family photos, and _who_ was the one responsible for tearing the photo in half, leaving her with more rage than grief. 


End file.
